Before I Leave
by MaryAliceCullen10566
Summary: Bella has only 6 months to live. There are a list of things she wants to do before she dies-some that seem impossible-and Edward wants to help. But when Edward sees Bella's list, and looks into her eyes, he gets another idea. Canon pairings. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, everyone! I am very excited to announce that this is my very first story! I would love reviews, so please don't hesitate to review! I appreciate all the feedback I can get. So, here you go, it's the first chapter of ****Before I Leave****.**

**Oh, and you will need to know Bella is human. The Cullens are vampires.**

**-Mary Alice-**

**()()()()()()()()**

Chapter One: The Angel

Bella's Point of View

I felt the tears stream down my face, a warm, salted river trickling along down the bones of my cheeks. I was too upset to wipe them away. Dr. Carlisle Cullen had just delivered the news. I had six months left to live. Only six months! There was so much I could never do now! I could never rock in a chair beside my husband, our hair thin and gray, with our grandchildren laughing as they played on our lawn. I would never be able to celebrate my 25th wedding anniversary. I wouldn't even make it to 25! I was still only 18, turning 19 next month. I would never be an adult, though I'd been forced to grow up in many ways. Cancer had changed me. I could never have a child—I was 3 months short. I sighed, for all I ever wanted was the perfect life. I prayed for a miracle silently. That was when _he_ walked in.

Up on seeing him, my first thought was, _Oh, god! I died! This must be an angel! Oh, god! This is going to kill Charlie!_ But the angel with bronze hair spoke to me, and I smiled, despite the recent events.

"Hello, Isabella. My name is Edward Cullen. I am Carlisle Cullen's son." I didn't know what to say. The angel claimed to be my doctor's son. I responded rather dumbly.

"I didn't know he died." This earned me a very confused look from the angel.

"What?" Was the Edward the angel playing dumb?

"You are an angel, taking me to God, right?" Angel Edward gave a chuckle, and I frowned. "I was serious." He laughed some more.

"I know. But we are both still alive. Why on earth do you think you are dead?" I gave him a look that said, _oh, like it isn't obvious!_ But for him, I don't think it was obvious.

"Well, for starters, you don't seem human." I saw Edward—apparently not my angel—had become rigid when I said this. I mentally noted to ask about that, but I continued. "What I mean, is you are inhumanly beautiful, and you seem _different_. But a good kind of different. Angel-like, even." He relaxed, and smiled.

"You think too much of me, and you've only just met me. You'll see I'm not all that angelic as soon as you really know me." He was being very modest, I could tell. Without thinking, I replied,

"Oh, I really doubt it! You are perfect!" He laughed again.

"So let me tell you why I am here. My father did tell me about you, and it is regrettable I only have a short while to know you. But I am here because, I know that your mother recently perished—again, I am terribly sorry—and I thought you might like a friend?" He gave me this warm, happy smile that crooked sideways in a very cute way. I didn't really know what to say. Instead, I nodded, taking in his every feature. He had topaz eyes, which seemed strange. His hair was messy and tousled, glimmering a bronze shine. He had very aligned features, and he was quite the charmer, very handsome and gentleman-like. We talked for hours, laughing and getting to know each other.

"Um…Edward?" I asked him, quietly.

"Yes, Bella?"

"Well, I have some things I want to do in 6 months. As my friend…can you help me?" He suddenly became serious.

"Of course, Bella. Of course." He wrapped me in a hug when he saw hears rolling down my cheeks. I didn't want to let go. But I did. "Why don't you write them down?" I took his advice, and pulled out a paper.

_Before I leave, I want to:_

_Graduate High School_

_Go Cliff Diving_

_Sleep Under the Stars_

_Dance in the Rain_

_Fall in Love_

I read the list over before handing it to Edward. He smiled at me, and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I smiled back. There were other things…less attainable things. I told Edward that.

"What else is there? Go ahead and add it!" I was reluctant, but I took back the paper.

_Have a Child_

_Celebrate my 25__th__ Wedding Anniversary_

I handed the paper to Edward again, tears in my eyes.

"Oh, Bella," he sighed, and wrapped his arms around me in a tight embrace. I sobbed.

"That can't ever happen! It can't, Edward! I'll probably never fall in love either! Never! Not in 6 months! Edward!" I cried in his arms, until I fell asleep.

Some time during the night, I awoke. I didn't open my eyes, but I thought I heard him mutter,

"Graduate High School? Check. Go cliff-diving? Check. Sleep under the stars? Check. Dance in the rain? Check. Fall in love? Maybe. Have a child. I don't see how that can work. Celebrate my 25th Wedding Anniversary? Only if she loves me." He sighed, before leaving the room. I fell back asleep wondering what on earth he meant by the last bit.

()()()()()()()()()

**What did you all think? I hope you enjoyed it, because I have a great idea!**

**-Mary Alice-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, everyone! Thank you all so much for the reviews! I really appreciate it! Please, keep them coming! I was surprised that you all liked it such a great deal, but I'm very pleased. The vampire stuff is coming, so don't think this is an AH story! Well, instead of making you read this very long Author's Note, I'll go ahead and give you chapter 2!**

**-Mary Alice-**

**()()()()()()()()()**

Chapter Two: His Heart

Bella's Point of View

I knew the very instant that I met Edward Cullen that I was in love with him. I could cross that off my list, but that would mean some serious explaining to Edward, and I couldn't do that. I flushed a few shades just thinking about it! But he was so kind, so loving, and so handsome. He was an all around likable guy—someone that everyone wanted to befriend.

I was especially surprised when I saw Edward at my lunch table. He and his family always sat by themselves. He smiled at me, warmly. I smiled back, happy to see him. I took a seat across from him, and we sat in silence for a few minutes. I listened to the people whispering about me.

"Her and Cullen? What the heck?"

"Why does he waste his time?"

"She isn't good enough for him!"

Hearing everyone's hurtful words brought tears to my eyes.

"Bella?" An alarmed voice called to me. "Bella!" The voice shook my shoulders, and I recognised him as Edward. "Bella, what's wrong?"

"Why do you waste your time? I'm not…" I choked on the words. "I'm not…good enough! Everyone knows it!" I shook him off my shoulders and cried into the lunch table, earning many stares. The girls were envious and annoyed; the guys in shock.

"Bella? Bella, please listen to me," his voice was soft and comforting. "I am not wasting my time. You are such a great person. Anyone who doesn't think so _isn't_ worth my time. Please, Bella, don't cry!" He lifted my head, and wiped the tears from my eyes. I didn't notice that he had moved next to me, yet there he sat. I shook, so upset. He probably only pitied me. He would never love me.

Edward's Point of View

I knew the very instant that I met Isabella Swan that I loved her. I could only pray she would love me back. Not that she had reason to. I was a monster. No one would love a monster. Bella was beautiful, kind, and helpful. She was loving and genuine. I couldn't help but love her.

Bella seemed surprised when I sat at her lunch table. But hadn't I asked to be her friend? I was so anxious to know why she did the things she did, but my enhanced ability—the ability to read minds—seemed to be ineffective with her. She was an exception to my power. I smiled at her, and she did the same. Neither of us spoke for some time, so I listened to the thoughts about me, or Bella (who, by mistake, somehow seemed like my other half.)

_Cullen is so…hot! Why does he choose such a worthless sick girl like Swan?_ I tensed, not appreciative of the mental comment.

_She is just wasted time, if you ask me!_ No one _did_ ask her, as far as I could tell! I didn't want to hear her lousy opinion.

I focused my attention back to Bella. She was crying. My eyes widened, wanting to help her.

"Bella! Bella? Bella, what's wrong?" I called to her, terrified of what would be wrong. I took her shoulders, holding them in my arms. She only cried for a minute, but then she started to speak.

"Why do you waste your time? I'm not…" she paused, and I immediately knew how ridiculous she was being. She was so wrong. But she continued, "I'm not…good enough! Everyone knows it!" Poor Bella! I tried to comfort her, speaking only the truth.

"Bella? Bella, please listen to me! I am not wasting my time! You are such a great person. Anyone who doesn't think so _isn't _worth my time. Please don't cry, Bella!" I moved to sit next to her, and picked up her head from the table, wiping the salty tears off her cheeks. She shook in my arms, and I wanted her to know how genuine my words were! _I love you, Bella!_ I screamed in my head, wishing somehow, I could tell her.

()()()()()()()()()

**Sorry it is so short! I wanted to make this its own chapter, but the list is coming. Along with the other Cullens. I hope you liked seeing into the minds of both Edward and Bella. **

**Please Review!**

**-Mary Alice-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, I can't believe how many reviews I have! Thank you so much, everyone! I love to get feedback, good or bad, and you guys are the best! I do want to mention something.**

**I have a website: www (dot) thebesttwilightfanfiction (dot) webs (dot) com**

**If you know really good fan fiction from this website, check it out!**

**And my official website is www (dot) maryalicecullen10566 (dot) webs (dot) com**

**Please check it out!**

**Here is chapter three!**

**-Mary Alice-**

**()()()()()()()()()**

Chapter Three: Family Matters

Bella's Point of View

Since the time of my breakdown at lunch, Edward has continuously reminded me how important I am to him. I really think he is taking the pity too far, but it is comforting, so I don't tell him to stop. But that doesn't mean I believe him. I still think he's wasting his time. He probably knows it too. And that's where I'm confused. Why would her purposely waste his time? I don't want to ask, so I guess I'll never know.

Edward never seems to run out of things to talk about, and it makes him an easy person to converse with. We talk about unimportant things, like how the clouds make days gloomy or how Mr. Varner is a very annoying teacher. But we also talk about deep things, things like why people have to die or if there really is a heaven. Edward seems touchy about heaven, and about souls traveling to heaven. I add that to the list of questions I'll never ask him.

Edward has become my security blanket, in the three days that I've known him. When someone talks about me, and silent tears slide down my cheeks, Edward always knows. He hugs me and tells the person who spoke not to talk about me again. Even though he isn't threatening, I know they'll listen. For some unexplained reason, despite his compassion, people find Edward intimidating. And I suppose, in some ways, he is. But Edward is also my safe harbor because when I'm silently crying, trying to hide my tears, he will hold me in his arms, rocking me until I can't help but feel better.

This morning, I sat on the couch of my apartment living room, with the phone in my hand. My fingers glide over the buttons, but I can't press them down. When I finally muster the courage, I don't look; I just let my fingertips push the numbers. Without meaning to, I have called Edward.

"Bella?" His velvet voice says. I love how he knows it's me. My eyes widen in shock. I don't say anything until he calls my name again.

"Um…I meant to call Charlie, sorry," Charlie is my father. Edward and I have talked about him and my mother, Renee. I hadn't ever realised before, but we never talked about his family.

"Okay…wait! Bella! Can I come over?" He asks. It is such a normal question. It sounds almost strange that such a sophisticate would ask me, dying, dirt poor me.

"Sure," I answer, trying to sound like I'm not thrilled he'll be coming over. I'm sure he can tell. But, being the gentleman he is, he doesn't bring it up.

"Okay, I'll be right over." Then I hear the phone click, as he hangs up. I click my phone, too. I put the phone down, and curl up on my couch, waiting for Edward to come. He rings the doorbell very quickly.

"Hello," he says, smiling my favourite crooked smile. I smile back, and move out of his way to let him in. We sit in awkward silence for a moment, when he says, "Would you like to talk to Charlie in person? From what you've told me about him, I think he may prefer it." I hadn't considered that. It seemed like a good enough idea. I nodded, and he picked up the phone.

"You're going to call?" I ask him, confused for a moment.

"If you don't think you can," he said, simply. I knew I should, but I couldn't. It was bad enough having to tell my dad, in person, that I was going to die.

"Okay," I said, and I watched him dial. I listened for the rings. After four rings of the telephone, I heard Charlie answer.

Edward's Point of View

I was calling Bella's father, Charlie, to ask him to come over. Poor Bella, scared of her father's reaction. She thought so fondly of her dad. But poor Charlie, too. By the way Bella spoke of him, he really loved her, and I didn't know how well he would take the news. I wanted to come over, just to comfort them, in any way that I could.

"Bells?" A gruff voice answered. This was the voice of Chief Swan, Forks Police Officer. And it was also the voice of Bella's dad.

"No, sir. This is actually Bella's friend, Edward. Bella is right next to me, though," I answered.

"Are you her boyfriend?" _I wish, _I thought. But that wasn't currently the case.

"No, sir. Only a friend," I answered truthfully, but also hinting regret.

"Well, then may I ask why you called?" I hadn't thought about that part yet. I tried to be as quick as I could.

"Bella would like me to invite you to lunch, at her house," I tried. I imagined Charlie was wondering why Bella couldn't just call.

"Okay, what time?" he asked, slowly. I glanced at the clock on her wall. It was 11:30 now.

"How about 12:15?" I asked him. That should give Bella enough time to cook a human meal.

"Sure. Oh, and I didn't catch your name, son," Charlie said.

"Edward. Edward Cullen," I was pretty sure he had heard of me.

"Oh, you are Carlisle's son!"

"Yes, sir,"

"Well, great! Nice talking to you. Be there at 12:15,"

"You as well. See you then," I said, before hanging up. I wondered what Chief Swan was thinking. I turned my attention back to Bella.

"So…" she prompted me.

"So…I talked to him, and he's coming for lunch," I said, simply.

"Okay. Edward, I'm scared," she cried, curling up. I sat on the couch beside her and pulled her into my arms. Once I had done so, I thought I may have been acting a bit forward, but I didn't care.

"Shh, Bella, shh. It's okay. You're okay. Charlie's okay. Shh," I soothed, rocking her back and forth. Tears came down her cheeks quickly, and I felt pain, because she was crying so much lately. "You'll need to make lunch," I reminded her. She stood up, wiping the tears from her eyes, and sprinted to the kitchen. She made a lovely Pasta Alfredo, something I would have enjoyed in my human years. Charlie was there at 12:15 on the dot, and somehow I wasn't surprised.

Bella started shaking when the doorbell rang. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and led her to the door. She pulled the door open, and I let her go.

"Dad!" she said, hugging her father. He returned the hug.

"Bells, how are you?" She ignored the question.

"Let's eat before our meal gets cold." She said, trying to usher Charlie to the kitchen. When we were seated, Charlie tried to make small talk.

"So, Edward, tell me about yourself,"

"Well—"I was interrupted by Bella.

"Dad, I need to tell you something," she kept glancing at me. I listened to Charlie's thoughts, and I knew what conclusion he was jumping through.

"Bella Swan! I knew he wasn't just a friend! You're pregnant!" I pressed my lips together, so as not to laugh. Today was not a funny day.

"No! No, no, no! Edward is only a friend. This is about me," Charlie didn't quite know what to make of that. I pitied him in that instant.

"Okay, what is it, hon?"

"Dad…I've only got six months to live. The cancer? It c-came back," she started sobbing. I stood up to excuse myself, and let them have a family moment, but Bella stood up and cried into my chest. As happy as I was, this was a time for her and her father.

"Be with your dad now. I'll be in the other room," I whispered to her, rubbing her back. She nodded, and ran to her dad. I moved to her living room, and waited for them to finish talking.

()()()()()()()()

**What did you guys think? It was 3 pages long. I was crying while I wrote this chapter!!!**

**Please Review : )**

**-Mary Alice-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Guys, I can't thank you enough for your reviews! They have been very helpful and kind. I have to say, I've been crying while writing these chapters. They give me the chills. Now for the much anticipated introduction to the CULLENS!!! Yay! Here you go, Chapter Four!**

**-Mary Alice-**

()()()()()()()()

Chapter Four-The Cullens

Bella's Point of View

My dad was in shock, and I knew he wouldn't take it well. He held me in his arms repeating my name, "Bella. Bella," over and over. Both our shirts were soaked with tears. My strong daddy, my hero, was distraught and scared. I had to admit, I was surprised. I knew it wasn't true, but I always pictured my dad as the brick wall that didn't cry, that never was shaken.

After my dad left, I went upstairs to my bedroom and cried. I didn't even remember Edward was in my living room, until he knocked on my door.

"Bella? Bella, can I come in?" I just sniffled, unable to answer. He slowly opened the door, and sat beside me on my bed. My face was buried in my pillow, so I didn't even look at him, but he started to rub my back, comfortingly. "It's okay, Bella. Shh, you're okay," he muttered the words softly. Even the soft velvet in his voice wasn't calming me down. But I did run out of tears. And Edward was there, the whole while I was crying. He didn't tell me to stop, he only comforted me, and, for that, I was thankful. When I was calm again, Edward asked me,

"Would you like to meet my family?" Truthfully? I'd had enough of family matters today. But being the brainwashed, obsessed person I was, I said yes. He brought me to his silver Volvo and drove, at very fast speeds, toward his house. It was raining, and very gloomy out, in my opinion, but he chose today to meet his family. On the way, I asked him as many questions as I could.

"What are their names?"

"What do they look like?"

"Will they like me?"

"Do they know…about me?"

Edward answered each question with detail, never avoiding the questions. But he did have a mysterious way of talking about them. Like, when I asked about their ages, he seemed to laugh to himself about some inside joke I was clearly missing. Or when I asked about Edwards's birth parent, he said they died a long time ago. I immediately regretted asking, because he seemed really upset, but I did know how he felt. My mom had died only a few years ago.

It wasn't too long before we reached a long driveway, which took us to the Cullen residence. The house was, to sum it up, beautiful. No…that didn't sum it up at all. That was like saying _Edward_ was beautiful! No, words couldn't describe it. There were windows covering most walls, which I assumed would let the sun shine through on less cloudy days. It had this extravagant look that was beyond spectacular. Edward came around and opened my door, taking my hand. I blushed, and he smiled.

"The blush on your cheeks is lovely," he stated, dropping my hand. I blushed deeper at that move. _Did he not _want_ to hold my hand?_ I didn't know why I cared. He shouldn't want to hold my hand—we were only friends after all.

We were at the door quickly—Edward walked quickly. He opened the door, and then I screamed!

**OKAY! That's all for the chapter! Just kidding…that would be to short!**

I screamed! Suddenly, I was in the arms of a short, black-haired, pixie-like girl. She held my shoulders, still, but leaned back to look at me.

"Hi! I'm Alice! We're going to be great friends!" I looked at her strangely. _Was she insane?_

"Alice, please. Calm yourself…" Edward trailed off. I collected my self and smiled at Alice.

"Hi, Alice. I'm, err, glad we'll be friends?" It came out as a question.

"Bella, this is my sister, Alice," Edward informed me. I smiled again, awkwardly. Then others came into the foyer. There were two other girls. The first was young, but not younger than I. She must have been in her mid 20s. She had a warm smile. She was rounded and not as skinny as the others, but she was slim and fit, nonetheless. The other girl could be described as a goddess, I suppose. She had blonde hair that rested nicely on the middle of her back. She had the same topaz eyes as the others, but she seemed less…friendly. She wasn't frowning, exactly, but she didn't smile, or seemed pleased that I was here. She was standing next to a large boy; he was abnormally large. He was big and burly, with brown curly hair. He wasn't exactly smiling, either, but he _did _have a welcoming air about him. Now there was a boy standing next to Alice, my apparently new best friend. He was tall and muscular, but not as large as the other boy. He had blonde hair, and he seemed to be fighting himself, and he looked in pain. I wondered why. The last was next to the round woman. He had blonde hair, and I recognised him as Dr. Cullen.

Dr. Cullen stepped forward, along with the rounded woman, whom I decided was his wife.

"Hello, Bella. I'm Carlisle, and this is my wife, Esme. Edward has told us all about you," Carlisle said. _All_ about me, huh? Well that's great. More people to pity me. I smiled, reluctantly. Esme greeted me also, and hugged me. I hugged her back. The blonde girl and the burly one stepped forward next.

"Hey, human! I'm Emmett! This is my girlfriend, Rosalie," said the boy. I saw Rosalie kick him, and at first I wondered why. Then it sunk in. He called me _human._ Why did that matter? We were all human, right? Silly me, of course we were. I guessed it may have been a joke. I tried to be funny back.

"Hi other humans," it sounded dumb out loud, but everyone laughed. I didn't know why. It was like the inside jokes Edward told himself.

Alice came forward with the other boy.

"Bella, this is my boyfriend, Jasper!" She smiled too widely, and Jasper forced a smile also.

"Hi, Jasper!" I tried to be enthusiastic. Everyone said their good-byes to me, and Edward led me to his room.

Edward's room was nice. It was cute, and then I noticed—there was no bed. I asked Edward, but he didn't answer. Instead, he said,

"It's going to be a clear night. Want to camp in my back yard tonight in the stars?"

"Sure, I'd love that!" I said, getting excited! This was going to be great!

()()()()()()()

**Please review! I spent two days on this! Thanks so much!**

**-Mary Aly-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, guys, I have to thank you all again so much for the reviews you all give me! It really is my inspiration, and I really appreciate it! I don't want to bribe you with 'if you review, I'll post the next chapter,' but I do post quicker the more reviews I get. **

**On another note, I want to put together a soundtrack for my story on my website, so from now on, I will post songs that give me inspiration. And I got that idea from the author of Welcome to Drama Academy. That story is great, and you should all check it out!**

_You and I have a secret_

_And we can keep in unfurled_

_And pay no attention_

_To the cradle or grave_

_And when we're crossed we can say that we're lost_

_In the middle of nowhere think you'll like it a lot_

_And if we're wrong and we end up alone_

_We'll light a candle for their innocent bones_

_You and I have a secret_

_And we can keep in unfurled_

_And pay no attention_

_To the cradle or grave_

_~Secret World by Tears of Fears_

()()()()()()()

Chapter 5-Confessions

Bella's Point of View

It was still light out, so while Edward and I waited for nightfall, we sat on the couch in his room, talking. We talked about so many things, and Edward always knew the right times to listen and when to talk. He was perfect that way—and every way.

I didn't hear it at first, but Edward did. It was 4:30 and downstairs, a song I recognised as La Traviata was playing. I saw Edward roll his eyes, but he led me downstairs.

"I told them not to do this," he sighed, and I wondered what he meant. Did he not want them to play music? Then we were at the entrance to their kitchen. The Cullens were gathered around a center island, handling different Italian foods. I noticed an Italian chef on a TV they had in the corner. Esme paid very close attention to this chef. I laughed. Was this for me? I looked up at Edward. He didn't have the most pleasant of expressions on his face, but he wasn't looking at me.

"Guys…" he trailed off. He was silent for a minute, but I noticed that he seemed to be listening to something. Only the sound of La Traviata could be heard. There was something different about the Cullens, everyone knew it, but I was going to find out what. I just…didn't know how yet.

"Why did you make this?" Edward asked. _Everyone makes dinner, Edward! _I thought. Esme looked up at him smiling.

"Well, we can't not let our guest eat!" Esme exclaimed, astonished. I thought I heard Emmett mutter,

"Eddie boy, look at it this way, it's better than eating the guest!" but I knew I had to be imagining it.

I sat down at the dining table that Esme led me to, and I thought it was a joke when only my place was set at the table.

"Edward, what's going on?" I whispered to Edward, though everyone seemed to have heard me. Another mystery.

Suddenly, Alice screamed, "YES!" in the other room. I don't know why.

Edward's Point of View

"Edward, what's going on?" Bella whispered to me, but my whole family could hear. After all of the slip-ups around Bella, I made up my mind. I was going to tell Bella that I was a vampire tonight, under the stars.

Alice, knowing my decision, shouted out a "Yes!" in the other room. In her head, she mentally added, _I'm so happy for you, Edward!!!_ I rolled my eyes, though she couldn't see, because she was in the other room. I told Bella to grab all of the food she wanted and bring it to my room, so we could sit and talk.

From my room, I could hear Alice explaining everything to my family, and sharing my plan. Rosalie stormed upstairs, furious, with a bewildered Emmett close behind.

It was 6:00 soon enough and I Bella was done with her food.

"Let's go outside now, Bella," I invited. She stood up, and I led her to my back yard.

There were two sleeping bags on the grass; though I knew only Bella would sleep.

"Bella, I need to tell you something." I began, terrified.

Bella's Point of View

"Bella, I need to tell you something," Edward said. I looked at him immediately. He continued, "It's…well, it will explain everything you've been wondering." _Oh, good! I won't have to pry now._

"Go on," I prompted him.

"I guess I don't know where to begin…"

"It's okay, just start at why Emmett called me human today," I told him.

"I…well, Bella, see the thing is…I don't think you'll like me after I tell you," he said, and my responsive thought was _yeah right!_ I couldn't imagine not liking Edward. "But, I need to tell you, regardless. So…well, I'm not…Bella, I'm not exactly human," he said, and then paused. Poor Edward was looking at the grass, twirling a blade in his finger, terrified of my reaction. But I wasn't scared. Not really. And I didn't want to upset him.

"So, what are you, Edward?" I breathed. I saw my breath while I spoke. I could see he was nervous.

"A… vampire," he managed to whisper, before looking down at the grass. An ant trudged by and he flicked it effortlessly. I didn't move. I wasn't sure how I felt. I wasn't scared. He was the best person I knew, and the most trustworthy. Emmett was another story…I was scared of him. I wasn't upset. Or even taken aback. Because, he was still the same person he was before I knew. And I knew, in that, that it didn't matter. Because I didn't care. I wanted to tell him. _I love you Edward._ It was then that I realised he was waiting for me to say something.

"I…okay," I said, stupidly. There was really something wrong with me. I'm sure it wasn't very reassuring to him that I was okay with it. Suddenly, Edward's arms were on my shoulders. My heart rate sped up.

"But, Bella, that isn't all I need to tell you," he was whispering again. I felt the blush on my cheeks. He was staring into my eyes, and I returned the gaze, anxiously. "Bella, I know you probably don't feel the same way, especially considering…but, Isabella Marie Swan, I love you," he stated surely. I started crying then, and he looked ashamed.

"Bella, I didn't mean to make you cry. Forget I said anything,"

"NO! No, Edward! I don't want to forget anything! I love you too!" I pulled him close to me and laid my head in his chest.

"That's two," he said, while we were looking up at the stars.

"Two what?" I asked, confused, while I looked away from the stars into his glistening eyes.

"Two things to cross off your list," he said smiling. I grabbed his hand and held onto it. I didn't want this night to end.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, guys, I am loving this story, and I'm really getting into it. Some good stuff is coming. If you review (un-anonymously) you will receive a review from me with a preview of the next chapter. And let me tell you, it's getting exciting. **

**This first part of this chapter is a lot of conversations between Edward and Bella, as well as Bella's thoughts. All is told from Bella's point of view. **

**The **_**second**_** part of the chapter includes the Cullens. There is some humor, some drama, and some fury. So be prepared for an exciting chapter.**

**Okay, enough of me sounding like a conceited jerk, on with the chapter!**

**Song:**

How can I not love you  
What do I tell my heart  
When do I not want you here in my arms  
How does one walks away  
From all of the memories  
How do I not miss you when you are gone

How can I not love you

~Enriquez Joy

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

Chapter 6-Answers

The night _did_ end, and I have to say, I was upset about it. Edward and I returned to his home, and I still had technicalities I wanted to work out. We had both admitted our love for each other, and I'd learned a _huge_ secret about my love, but I wanted to know where we stood. He hadn't asked me out. We weren't boyfriend and girlfriend. I didn't know what we were.

Edward and I sat on the bench of his piano, his fingers effortlessly gliding into perfect melody over the ivory keys. His eyes danced, and it made me smile to see just how happy music made him. The Cullens were gathered around us, swaying merrily in tune with the song.

Edward played a song just for Esme, which he had composed himself. The adoration of her son in Esme's eyes was very sentimental, truly sweet. It was impossible not to see how much she loved him.

But I really wanted to get some alone time with Edward. I tugged at the sleeve of his tan polo shirt. Edward's eyes and attention turned to me, though he did not stop playing. I didn't really notice that all eyes were watching me.

"Edward? Can we go somewhere else?" I tried to whisper, but they all heard me. I blushed, humiliated. Edward only nodded. He played the last few notes before he arose from the bench. Esme put her free hand—because the other was linked with Carlisle—on her chest. She repeated countlessly how lovely the song was. And she spoke the truth.

Edward slid his fingers in mine, and I nearly fainted. His hand was cold, and hard as stone, but comforting. I felt safe in the strong grip. He led me to his Volvo, opening the passenger seat door for me. He sped off—much to quickly for my liking—and stopped at my house. I opened the door to the apartment and let him in.

I opened my mouth to speak when we were both situated on my living room couch, but Edward beat me to it.

"Bella, I want to ask you a question," he said, calmly. I stared at him, his cue to continue. "Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked me so sweetly and politely. I nodded, mesmerized by his smile and thrilled beyond recognizable words.

Because I had been mere seconds away from bringing the very subject up, I wondered if he'd been lying when he said he could not here my thoughts. I started to believe when I took him by surprise with the turn I took on the rest of the conversation.

"Edward, please just tell me everything there is to know," I began. "Don't spare my feelings or save the glory details. I want to know everything." I demanded, confidently. I was surprised at the pure aggressiveness of my voice, as was Edward. His eyes were slightly wide. I let a smile escape.

Edward told me many things.

His family—along with a coven in Alaska—was different from other vampires. They did not feed off human blood. For that, I was relieved, to say the lease. It took a load off my shoulders. But that wasn't to say I was surprised. Edward was such a loving person. And sometime during the period I'd known him, I'd begun to let go of impossible. Impossible was no longer in my vocabulary. Because Edward's coven did not feed off of human blood, their family's bond was stronger. They were together because of love, not convenience. It was so nice.

He told me how he glittered in the sun. "It's the skin of a killer," he told me. But I just laughed. "I'll bet you're beautiful!" I retorted playfully.

He told me my senses were so weak in comparison to him. But even my disadvantaged awareness could observe that he had stone hard skin that was cold as ice. "Just a feature of vampires, I guess," he told me simply. I didn't think much of it.

I learned that vampires have only one enemy: the werewolf. I assured him my best friends were all human. No one was part dog! **(A/N: ha-ha, I thought that was funny. By the way, Jacob may come in later!!!)**

He told me that there were other vampires—bad ones. They had red eyes, unlike the topaz shade the Cullens flaunted. And they thirsted on the blood of humans. Many were nomadic and traveled their whole lives. It was nearly impossible for these vampires to reside in one place for any length of time.

I was eternally grateful for Edward's complete honesty. I should have known he'd ask about me.

Edward stared by asking me pointless questions. I'd shared that my favourite food was spaghetti, though my parents hadn't been the best of cooks. Mom was adventurous in her cooking style, while Dad was limited to bacon and eggs. When he asked my favourite colour, and I answered topaz, I flushed furiously. He insisted I tell him why, but I refused. Because the truth was, topaz wasn't my favourite colour. Just a week ago, it had been turquoise. But now, because of his irresistible eyes, I loved topaz. Finally, he just gave in and asked another question.

He eventually started asking me the deeper questions—about my parents and my love life. Of course, the love life conversation went by quickly. Edward didn't seem to believe that I hadn't a previous boyfriend. "Even for a day?" he questioned. When I shook my head, he persisted, "An hour?" I shook my head again. "Not even ten minutes, Edward Cullen!"

"So I'm your first boyfriend?" he asked, and I nodded while my cheeks flushed. "Well you are my first girlfriend," he said finally. My eyes widened in surprise.

"No way!" I laughed in disbelief. Edward Cullen? Vampire God Extraordinaire? No girlfriend before?

"Bella, I'm serious and you are laughing at me," he sighed, and looked at the floor. A pang of guilt ran through me. We were in the same boat after all. But he was so…Edward. He was perfect and _wanted_.

"Awe, Edward, I'm sorry. But everyone loves you at school, so I just assumed…" I trailed off, reaching for his hand. Our fingers intertwined and he looked at me.

"It's fine, Bella," he said softly. I didn't mean to, and I felt like an idiot, but I started crying. I tried to be quiet about it. I didn't want Edward to realise. But he did. "Bella? You're crying." He told me. He slid his arm around me.

"No," I lied, but my voice cracked.

"Bella, relax. Why are you crying?" He was patient when he spoke. I didn't say anything for a long time.

"Everything is messed up, Edward. I'm going to die—"he cut me off there.

"Well, I'll be very selfish for suggestions but…no…never mind…"

"What Edward?" I said, wiping away my tears.

"It's nothing, Bella. Never mind," Edward was saved because Alice and Jasper walked in.

Alice had this crazy grin on her face. I could tell she was happy about Edward and me dating. Her eyes shone with delight. Jasper was tenser, but he was smiling also.

"Come down and join the party, you two! There's going to be a storm tonight! Emmett wants to play baseball! You in, Edward?" Alice asked, almost bouncing.

Edward smiled, and replied, "Sure, I'm in. Bella?" He turned to me.

"Um, sure, but I'll just watch. I don't do sports." I answered truthfully.

"Yay!" Alice said. "C'mon, Bella! Come meet the family. The not-pretending-to-be-human family!" She reached for my hand, and pulled me up. Edward was right behind me, as we trailed down the stairs.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Downstairs, the entire Cullen family was gathered around. They clearly knew I was coming down.

Carlisle smiled, though he seemed to not know what to say. Esme was smiling too, though she was very welcoming. She walked up to me and hugged me tightly.

Emmett smiled and said, "Now you know what I meant when I said 'hi human!'" He laughed to himself and I blushed, remembering my response. Rosalie, on the other hand, did not seem pleased. She scowled and rolled her eyes.

Jasper smiled at me sincerely. Alice hugged me tightly and said, "You're going to be such a great best friend!"

I asked Edward as quietly as I could why Rosalie disliked me. He mouthed the word _jealous_ but Rosalie over heard the whole thing. She stormed up the stairs, and I heard her mutter unfriendly words toward me.

Emmett shrugged while he followed her.

"Welcome to the family, Bella!" Carlisle said.

I knew I would love this family very much! Even with Rosalie

~*~*~*~*~

**What did you think? I worked extra hard to finish it tonight!**

**Love,**

**Mary Alice**


	7. Author's Note

**A/N:**

**Hi, everyone! I have been putting off doing this, but now it is 100% necessary. I can't find the next chapter on my computer! So, I can't send anyone else the preview! Please send me a message if you have the preview of chapter 7!**

**Second, I have to thank you all for the reviews. I know that some people have thousands of reviews but I'm so thrilled that I've got how many I do.**

**Some of you are ever-so-faithful and review almost every chapter! Some of the most constructive criticism that I've received has come from:**

** (thanks for pointing out the mistake regarding Bella's parents!)**

**Sharpielime2 (thanks for asking me to clear up why Bella lives on her own)**

**Truthfully, I didn't get much negative response. Many of you have been so nice with your reviews; I just can't name you all! But these thanks are for you, most definitely.**

**Questions:**

**Do you want Bella to survive?**

**Do you want Bella to complete her entire list? Even the unattainables?**

**Should the Volturi get involved?**

**Thanks a bunch for your time. I am BEYOND sorry this isn't a chapter. I had it all planned out, but it's lost. I'm so sorry. If someone sends the preview, I'll probably have it up today or tomorrow! **

**Lots of Love,**

**Mary Alice**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: I cannot stress enough how thankful I am to sharpielime2 for sending me the preview! I am SO sorry that I didn't give all my reviewers the preview. It probably gave you a bad impression, but it's only because I temporarily lost it. And I figure you'll rather read the chapter, right?**

Have you ever experienced one of those times when you feel like your luck is so perfect that it has to be running out? Like any second, your faultless life is about to collapse in on you? That was _exactly_ how I felt tonight, holding Edward's hand, in his living room along with his family. What could go wrong? The only miniscule problem in my life was Rosalie. I couldn't think of anything else bad. Apart from…

Silent tears slid down my cheeks, my mind distancing from the room around me. A terrible truth was gnawing at the back of my brain.

Edward looked down at me, and saw my tears. He used the pad of his thumb to wipe them away. But they kept coming. He stood up, and pulled me up, leading me to his room, where we sat on the couch. He held me in his arms, but didn't say a word. I rocked back and forth.

"Edward," I whispered, tears still in my eyes.

"Hmm?"

"I, I'm sorry,"

He was baffled when I said this. "Whatever for, love?"

"I'm going to die. I'm going to die and leave you alone. But you know what I was thinking? When I'm with you, it doesn't feel like I'm dying. It feels like, for once since I found out about the cancer, that I'm living.

"Some cancer patients are so concerned about dying, they're afraid to live. But it's not like that with you. I hope you know that," I said, laying my head on his chest.

"Oh, Bella," he kissed my forehead gently. "Bella, I have a question for you," he said, quietly. He almost seemed afraid. He slid his hands out from around me. He stood up, smoothed out his jacket, and got down on one knee.

_Oh my god! He's not doing this!_

"Bella Swan," he whispered, taking my hand. "Will you marry me?" He slid a ring out of his jacket pocket.

"Oh, Edward! Yes! Yes, I'll marry you!" **(A/N, sorry, it's very OOC)** He smiled, placing the ring on my finger. I started crying, happily.

From downstairs, Alice screamed,

"Yes!"

~*~

We were all at the clearing. A baseball field was set up. I watched while the Cullens got ready to play. Edward planted a kiss on my cheek, before running to join his family. He was so happy with them. He loved to play, I could tell. He hit a home run straight away! After a few innings, he ran up to me.

"What do you think, fiancée?" I blushed at his words.

"You're all good. I'll never be able to sit through MLB again!" He laughed along with me.

Soft raindrops began to pour down. Edward left the baseball game and sprinted to me. He gently grabbed my shoulders.  
'I believe we have a date to dance in the rain,' he shifted his hands to my waist while I wrapped my arms around his neck. We twirled around, lost in the moment. Then Edward froze.  
Alice was staring into space—getting a vision. And Edward saw it. It was bad.

"Edward?" I tugged at his sleeve. "Edward, what is it?" The entire family was frantic, though only Edward and Alice knew what was happening. "Edward?" I cried again.

"Alice, how much time do we have?"

"Not enough time. You'll never make it,"

"Never make it where, Edward?" I was almost screaming. I could hear the panic in my voice. I was breathing heavily. Edward pulled me closer to himself, tensely, like he was afraid to let go. And in that instant so was I.

My luck had run out.

**Oooh, Cliffy! Haha! I'm sorry this chapter is short. But I needed to finish the chapter! And I'm suffering from writers block, though I have the story planned out perfectly, the words aren't coming. Please review! I'm aiming for 20 reviews for the chapter! (I'm asking for a lot, I know, but I can't help myself) The next chappie will have much action and drama! **

**Thanks so much,**

**Mary Aly**


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: Hi, guys! Sorry for the delayed update, but just for you, I'm using the computer at my grandparents' house to finish this! I am really getting excited, because this chapter has lots of action and such. : P so please review! Thanks a bunch!

_M_

_~*~*~*~*~*~_

Chapter 8-Lust

Edward's Point of View

This was bad. Disastrous. Horrifying. Dreadful. This was everything that wasn't supposed to happen.

Alice assured me. _They won't come to the clearing. They're staying out of town._ That was obviously not the case. They were coming. Now. Though I wanted to, I couldn't be mad at my sister. It wasn't her fault. She did love Bella too. I tightened my jaw, holding Bella tightly in my arms.

"Carlisle what do we do?" I asked him, my voice frantic.

"I don't know, Edward. What can we do? We have but a few minutes," my father sighed. Then she screamed.

"Edward!" I grabbed her shoulders firmly, looking into her eyes. Her chocolate brown, warm eyes you could get lost in—no! Edward, focus!

"What, Bella?" I nearly screamed at her. Her lip quivered at the tone of my voice. My response was heavy with guilt, not just for yelling at her.

"Bella, there have been some nomadic vampires in the area recently. But they haven't come near town. Alice didn't think they would, for they were starting to leave. Tonight, they heard us play baseball. They were curious—who wouldn't be? So they are coming to investigate. The problem is, Bella, these vampires aren't 'vegetarian,'" I finished. I listened as she drew in a breath.

"How many?"

"Three," I replied.

Then Emmett cut in, "Three! We can take 'em here and now!" Rosalie thumped the back of his head angrily. "Not the time, Emmett!" she whispered, her voice sharp with fury. He shrugged into his shoulders sheepishly. Bella wasn't paying attention.

"Three…you all need to leave!" She shouted suddenly, looking at each of us.

"Bella, we can't get you away in time," Alice whispered. She was shaking. I felt a sting of guilt for even trying to be mad at her. She grabbed Jaspers hand, and leaned on his shoulder.

"Not me—you! You need to leave. You guys can get away—you guys stay safe!" She seemed to think she was being logical. Everyone laughed, but it was a grim humor, because we weren't in danger.

"Bella," Esme began, "Oh, Bella, dear, we are safe! It's you we need to protect!" My mother's lip quivered while she spoke, her face contorting as though she was about to cry. I wrapped my arms around Bella again, unmoving. Bella was looking at her feet, tears on her cheeks.

"It'll be okay, my darling fiancée," I soothed, placing a kiss on her forehead. I gently pulled her hair out of the loose ponytail it was in, and bounced it around her shoulders. This was it. They were here.

Bella's POV

The Cullens could see them—I knew it. But I couldn't. They had all positioned themselves around me, protectively, focusing on a clear path in the brush of the woods.

I squinted, trying to see. I closed my eyes, and counted to three. When I opened them again, they were in my line of vision. I couldn't yet make out the details, but they were there. I felt my heartbeat speed up. _Heart! Shut up, this is not the time! _I scolded myself. I'm sure the others were thinking the same thing.

The nomads were nearing. I could make out some distinct features. The first was the obvious leader. He had dark skin and dark brown hair that shot down to his back. He had a serious look on his face. Though his expression was not one to be afraid of, I could not help but be intimidated. The next was a female. She had wild crimson hair that lay in a bush past her shoulders. She was sneering. The last was another male. He had blonde hair in a ponytail. He was the scariest of the three. They all were beautiful, despite themselves, and all three had bright red eyes. I bit my lip subconsciously, terrified.

"Ow," I muttered, bringing my finger up to my lip. Looking at the blood on my finger from where I had touched my wound, I saw 10 vampires staring at me, all craving my blood, three who would stop at nothing to drink it.

~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Sorry, I know it was cruel to leave you all on a cliffy like that. Especially when the chapter was so short. But I didn't have more to say yet.  Enjoy!

_Please review if you are getting excited!!!_

_And, just so you know, at the start of this chapter, I didn't mean to turn this in the direction I took it in. It was supposed to happen like in the book. But this was a spur of the moment decision, and I hope you like the little twist!_

Review

_V_

_V_

_V_

_Review_

_V_

_V_

_V_


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey, guys! Sorry it's been a little while. **

**Disclaimer: (I've been forgetting) I don't own Twilight and yadda-yadda**

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

Chapter 9-The End

James's Point of View

We heard loud booms that weren't thunder. It came from the west—a clearing in the woods. We were all curious. Who made this noise? The rain had driven all humans inside, so we didn't worry when we ran as quickly as we could toward the exploding noises.

As we drew closer to our desired destination, all three noses crinkled. We smelled a human. Surely it wasn't a human making such a colossal noise? I frowned, anxious to find out.

"James!" Laurent shouted at me. I looked at him unwillingly. He was about to give me some lesson, some precaution. I didn't want to hear it. "James! There is a human," Laurent told me over the howling wind. We ran through the forest and it was pouring hard.

"I know. The scent is delectable!" I licked my lips, inhaling the human blood's aroma.

"We had not planned to hunt. And we know there is only one," Laurent replied. _So!_ I wanted to scream at him. Leave it to_ Laurent_—I spat his name—to make me pass up the opportunity such as this.

Then Victoria came up to me and twirled my hair.

"Let's us two go, sweetie," she breathed in my ear. She knew that Laurent could hear, as did I, but she whispered anyway.

"No, we'll all go, but don't kill the human!" Laurent demanded. Both Vicky (_A/N: Like the nickname?)_ and I gave him a glare. "Can you agree on who gets it?" He questioned. _Me!_ I mentally screamed. But I knew Vicky and Laurent would think the same. I slumped my shoulders a bit and made a face. But we were very close now. We continued running in silence.

I could see that not too far in front of me was the clearing. I tried to focus in, but all that I could see thus far was a clump of heads and bodies. The cluster was where the human was. I pushed my legs farther, trying to reach the area quicker, when Laurent grabbed my shoulder. I rolled my eyes. He and Victoria had slowed their pace greatly. We were only fast-walking now. I copied them, unwillingly.

As we drew closer, I saw that they all were staring at us, like they were expecting us. All but one. The human. The human wasn't exceptionally beautiful. I expected blood so potent would come with a body much more attractive than she. She had brown hair that gently waved to her shoulders. But it was flat. She had brown eyes like chocolate—I hated chocolate. She did have good posture, but she seemed nervous. With good reason too—she was surrounded by vampires.

The vampires wore looks of authority. Each seemed very protective and possessive of their apparent mate, whether they be male or female. I did notice something that was different about them—their eyes. They were a soft topaz. Not the color eye of any vampire I had previously encountered. We were only one hundred yards away when the human bit her lip nervously. I watched as a small drop of blood escaped the slit of skin she had broken. Suddenly, my senses overwhelmed me. I could think of nothing but her blood.

Carlisle's Point of View

I couldn't help but shake while Alice told me what was happening. Without realizing what I was doing, I made my way over to my wife and took her hand. She didn't take her eyes off of Bella. Esme was always so compassionate, so loving, even to those she hardly knew.

Our whole family crowded together and that was when Esme's eyes shifted to the approaching nomads. These were the only people Esme was unkind to—those who posed threats to our family. She did not flinch or even breathe as she watched the vampires advance. She did not scowl; her face was even.

I held my chin high, sucked in my gut, and puffed out my chest. I wanted it to be known that I wasn't scared. I wanted them to fear my authority. But the truth was, I was terrified. I was scared for Bella's life; I knew we vampires would all be fine. Esme was fearful for our whole family. Even if we were in no danger, I knew it was a maternal instinct for her. Emmett and Jasper felt no fear. Emmett had too much of a child-like mind, and Jasper had his war experience. If anything, they worried only for their mates. Alice and Edward feared for Bella. Truly, all they wanted was for Bella to be safe. If anything happened to Bella, Alice would lose a friend and Edward…I didn't know. Edward was more buoyant since he met Bella. I knew he would sink again if Bella was out of the picture. Truthfully, I didn't know that Rosalie worried at all. I couldn't figure her out recently. She seemed cross. I knew it was because of Bella, but I didn't know why. I would figure it out later.

The nomads were close now. Maybe one hundred yards away. I couldn't breathe (not that I felt a need to.) Then I smelled it—blood. It was Bella's blood. There was no mistake about it. I did all that I could do. I spun around to face her, and knocked her away. I picked her up and started running, knowing Edward was in tow.

Bella had wiped the blood away now, so I handed her to Edward. He was much faster than me. He threw me her jacket before taking off. Why? I wondered. Everyone was much farther behind me now. I rubbed it on the tree next to me, and started running in a different direction than Edward. I ran to the house.

At the house, I felt stupid. I was stupid. I was unloyal. I was a failure. I was terrible. I had left my family with bloodthirsty vampires whom I was sure were ready to attack.

Alice's Point of View

As Carlisle, Edward, and Bella took off, the nomads, with bloodthirsty eyes, lunged. Rosalie and I wrestled the redhead into a headlock. Emmett and Jasper did the same to the blonde. Esme alone could handle the leader, the dark haired one. He was not fighting as much. He _almost_ seemed guilty. But something else was in his eye, apart from the guilt and bloodlust. Curiosity.

"Why did you let those two men take her for themselves?" the dark one questioned. To my surprise, Jasper answered.

"They didn't 'take her.' They were bringing her to safety. She is still alive at this very minute!" he drawled. Bad choice of words, Jazzy, sweetheart. I thought, mentally. I knew what the blonde would say now.

"Not for long," he growled, breaking free of Emmett and Jasper's grip. He started to run. He was fast, like Edward. We couldn't catch up. When we got closer to our home, I screamed in my head. _They're coming, Edward! They're coming! We can't catch them!_ I kept mentally screaming. _Please hear me, Edward! Please!_ I was so terrified. I was unable to help. It was up to Edward. Oh, boy!

Edward's Point of View

_They're coming, Edward! They're coming! We can't catch them! Please hear me, Edward! Please!_ Alice was thinking. Oh, man! I bit my lip in my haste, and then I got an idea. Oh, Alice! Please see this coming! If she didn't, she, and maybe others, would die.

I made sure to announce my plan in my head repeatedly. C'mon, Alice! Have a vision! _Edward, will that work._ Alice thought. I kept thinking about it. _Okay, at the right time, we'll back off!_ I smiled. Then I headed to Carlisle to fill him in. He would watch Bella while I set my plan into action. I also told him to get out as many hoses as we owned and to hook them up.

I collected some wood from outside, and threw them in a pile where the nomads were headed. They wouldn't see this coming. I took a model rocked Emmett had wanted to play with and positioned myself in a window looking on at the pile of wood. I waited for the right moment. _Edward, launch it…now!_ Alice screamed. I obeyed, striking a match and attaching it to the rocket. My aim was just right. It hit the pile of wood, and exploded. James, the blonde, ran in first. He was the only one. By the time he was there, it was too late for him to realise. There was no escaping. I had gotten him. The other two, Laurent and Victoria, fled.

Honestly, the fire scared me. Fire was a vampire's worst enemy. Our family joined us—they had taken a different, safer route—and we grabbed hoses. We put the fire out with not even small remains left of James. I felt a pang of guilt, but it quickly wore over. Bella was safe. And we were getting married.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Okay, that took me forever to right. The points of view were very tough. Please review! Please! I really want 110 reviews! **

**-M**


End file.
